Past, Present, Future
by sonamyfanforever
Summary: Sonic has a mysterious and disturbing past. Something that he was never aware of and it's growing stronger everyday. And once this unknown power is revealed... Nobody on Mobius is safe.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n- Well here's a little something that came to my mind, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own any Sonic characters of Sega.**

**(But i do own the OC characters that appear later in the story)**

* * *

**Past, Present, Future**

Sonic didn't remeber much of his past. He was told by his foster parents thats his real parents left him to fend for himself. Until finally, someone took him into an orphanage when he was only four years old. But now, Sonic was seventeen years old a hero word wide along with his buddies.

"Fine one more time." Sonic grinned and did one of his famous poses, all the girls and photographers went wild, flashing pictures. Sonic smirked and ended the pose.

(Seventeen years in the past)

A female hedgehog was running. Running for her life and for her baby's life, she clutched the little child to her and ran faster. Behind her, was her husband whom was fighting an unknown foe he saw his wife hesitate and shouted,

"Run, Aleena, run!"

He was then smashed into the wall by the foe, making Aleena cry out in horror,

"Flash!"

Flash fell to the ground and coughed up some blood and he croaked weakly,

"Run!" Aleena's eyes filled with tears, but she hugged her baby hedgie close and began to run again. She struggled to out run the foe but suddenly it leaped in front of her, fangs exsposed and it snarled viciously.

"Please...! Please dont hurt my baby.. do what you want w-with me but he's innocent!" She looked at the creature in fear. The foe snarled again along with three others that looked the same. Aleena whispered desperately,

"Please.. I-I'm begging you!"

The foe put a hand on her mouth and purred rough and evil and he answered,

"We will not harm your precious baby, my dear, but we will if you dont hand it over to us willingly."

Aleena shakes in fear and replied, "W-will I ever see him again?"

The foe purred again, "Prehaps, we left your precious little husband alive by the opening of the alley, hand over the child so you can help him, or he dies as well."

Aleena trembled and whispered in the little one's ear, "Remeber my dear Sonic, I will always love you even if we are apart, goodbye" She kissed his forehead softly and looked at the foe, slowly giving Sonic to him.

The foe grinned flashing his fangs, "A very wise choice, my sweet, now go help your husband." With that said the foe and his followers vanished, they all reappeared in front of a very old castle. The leader of the foes walked into the lab room with Sonic still in his arms, on the outside these foes look like normal mobians, but inside they're monsters. Vampires. Most were hedgehogs, but there was some other creatures too. The leader grinned evilly at baby Sonic and layed him down in a crib, he then whispered in Sonic's small ear,

"Our race is slowly ending, but soon, once you hit your eighteenth year of life, our race shall begin again!" The vampire hedgehog smirked and pulled out a syringe filled with a strange liquid called venom. He gentlely took Sonic's arm and poked the needle in it, injecting the venom that will only come into effect one Sonic's eighteenth birthday. The poor baby Sonic whimpered and started to cry softly. The vampire hedgehog took out the now empty syringe and threw it away, he picked up Sonic and rocked him,

"Now, now little one, the pain shall leave soon."

Sonic stopped whimpering and drifted into sleep, making the vampire smile and whisper,

"That's a good little hedgehog." It was the vampire leader who took Sonic to the orphanage, but now we go back to the present day.

(Flashback over)

Sonic was laughing at Tails saying,

"You're not jealous are you, Tails?"

"Me? Jealous? No way!"

Knuckles laughed with Sonic, "Surrreee"

This made Tails pout and cross his arms, "Oh Shut up!" Amy suddenly ran up and excitment glittered in her eyes and she exclaimed,

"I'm SO excited, Sonic! Your birthday's coming up! For the cake I have to find eighteen candles!"

Sonic shrugged, "I dont really need too much."

Tails looked at Sonic in mock horror, "But Sonic, you're turning eighteen! We need to have a huge party!"

Knuckles quickly agreed and stated eagerly, "With a lot of food!"

Cream smiled widely, "And pretty balloons!" Cheese waved his arms, "Chao! Chao!"

Amy clasped her hands and closed her eyes, "Presents as well!"

Rouge walked up, "Dont forget streamers!"

Team Chaotix's Charmey "Annndd invitations, that way you can invite ALL of us!"

At this point Sonic was laughing again and he waved his hand to get everyone to calm and slow down,

"Alright! Alright! I'll have a birthday party!"

All of Sonic's buddies cheered making Sonic smile. As the blue hedgehog entered his house and sighed to himself and thought,

'I have a bunch of friends... this is going to take awhile... hmmm.'

Sonic then talked out loud, "Well I want to invite... Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Rouge, Shadow if he comes, Espio, Charmey even if hes annoying, Vector, Sally, Bunnie, Antione..." Sonic tapped his chin and then snapped his fingers, "Silver and Blaze!" Sonic sent out invitations, his party was on a Thursday, June 23, which was five days from now. Meanwhile in the future... a mail chao flew up to Silver an Blaze, giving them a card. Silver looked it over and Blaze asked curiously,

"Who's it from?"

Silver looked up and grinned, "Looks like Sonic invited us to his birthday party, shall we go?"

Blaze nodded, "Yes, lets."

Soon everyone got their ivitation and they all decided to come... Well, Shadow took some convincing but he eventally agreed to go.

The day before the party was a busy one, Sonic was putting the last of the streamers and balloons up and Amy was cooking some awesome food.

"Hey Ames, how's this look?" Sonic pointed at the decorations.

"That looks great, Sonic!"

Sonic became a bit dizzy so he called it a night and craweled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. And soon his dreams consumed him.

* * *

**a/n- Please review and tell me if I should countue or not! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

** a/n- Hello! Ugh finally... I'm sorry 'bout the long wait. I'll try to be faster next time. But here's chapt 2! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

** Chapter 2**

Sonic cried out in fear and sat up right in his bed. His body trembled as fear filled his chest. He had no clue where the horrifying nightmare had came from but it was defeniately no way to start his special day.

'_Those bloodthristy eyes...'_

He shivered and got out of his bed.

_'How they stared at me... It was like it was longing for me. Wanting me.'_

He looked into the bathroom mirror and started to prepare himself for the day.

_'And that bloodcurling scream! That was the worst part..'_

A smile suddenly played on his lips.

_'Lets just forget the silly dream, Sonic. Today's suppose to be one of the greatest days in my life and a nightmare shouldn't be able to spoil it that easily.'_

"Yo Sonic! Ya home?" A voice shouted.

"Yeah! C'mon in Knuxs! I'll be down in a min!" Sonic called back, brushing his quills. The dream flickered back into his memory; but he shook his head quickly, chasing it away. In a blue blur he was downstairs.

"Hey Knuxs, how's it goin'?" He asked cheerfully.

"Doin' good. Happy b-day!" Knuckles grinned.

That made Sonic's emerald eyes gleam.

"Thanks, Knucklehead."

The violent eyed echinda smirked, "Anything for my rivalish buddy."

"Sonic!" Tails flew up to the blue house.

"Hey lil bro what's up?" He turned his attention to the yellowish orange fox.

"Nothin' much! But Happy Birthday!" Tail exclaimed in excitment. Sonic gave him his trademark thumbs up and grinned.

"Thanks!"

The party started at four in the afternoon. Sonic had only seven hours to prepare the last touches to his party and he had to thing of some good games to play.

"Well, pin the tail on the donkey is too childish." Knuckles snorted.

"Unless..." Sonic gave them an evil grin, "it's Pin the Tail on the Shadow."

"Heh. I don't think Shadow would be that impressed of that idea, Sonic." Tails chuckled along with Knuckles.

"Pin The Tail on the Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed, completely ignoring them, "or maybe..."

He was suddenly interrupted by a feminine voice.

"How 'bout Spin the Bottle?" A young pink hedgehog skipped into the house making the three males sweatdrop.

"Not that game..." Sonic groaned as Amy embraced him happily.

"Pwease Sonnikku? It'll be fun! Wait! We should play Truth or Dare!" She exclaimed, almost squeezing the life out of the poor little hero.

"Can't... Breathe... Amy." He gasped. Amy quickly loosened her hold on him.

"Sorry! Anyways, Happy Birthday sweetie." She beamed. The blue hedgehog sighed but then he slightly smiled.

"Thanks Ames."

Her green eyes sparkled as she replied, "Your welcome."

"Welp, I have to get this place perfect in seven hours... who's gonna help?" Sonic leaped to his feet.

"I will!" Amy stood quickly. The other two friends joined them.

"What do you want us to do, Sonic?" Tails wondered.

"Hmm... Well, I need a cake. Amy I'm putting you in charge of getting a cake. Knuckles..."

Sonic faced him, "I want you to set out some extra tables and chairs outside. And finally, Tails and I will go to the store to find some cool music 'n stuff."

Everyone set off to do their tasks. They were all unaware that one of the best days in life was going to turn out to be one of the worst ever...

* * *

**Well there you have it. So what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n- This isn't one of my best chapters. At least that's what I think but I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for all who have reviewed! Oh and sorry for it being a bit short.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sonic and his fox friend were browsing through different stores. Collecting anything they considered 'awesome' or 'sweet.'

"Sonic! What about this?" Tails pointed at a disco ball.

Sonic grinned, "Sweet! You carry it, I need to find some music." Before Tails could reply the speedster was gone.

"Why do I have to carry it?" The two-tailed fox grumbled.

Sonic ran up to the music section, searching the different CDs when suddenly he came to a mirror that was in the wall. He stared at it and started to admire himself. But then he frowned when his form started to blur and change. Slowly, instead of his own reflection showing, there stood a pure black hedgehog with demon wings and crimson eyes.

"What the?" Sonic jumped back in shock.

The hedgehog in the mirror smirked devilishly.

"_Hello... Sonic The Hedgehog..." _It purred softly and dangerously.

"Sonic!" The blue hedgehog looked away from the mirror, towards where his name was called from. Tails flew up with the disco ball in a box.

"Are you ok, Sonic? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." Tails commented, looking slightly worried.

"Umm, yeah I good. Don't worry." Sonic gave him a fake smile.

"Okay, if you say so. C'mon! Let's find some music!" Tails walked off.

Sonic started to follow, but he glanced back towards the mirror, only to find that the mysterious black hedgehog had vanished with no trance. The blue speedster shivered a little and then quickly went to join Tails.

'_Who was that? How did he know my name? And those eyes! They look exactly like the ones in my dream!' _

Sonic shoke his head, frowning again.

'_Calm down, Sonic, you're just getting paraiod here. You'll be fine.'_

"How 'bout this one, Sonic?" Tails's voice made Sonic snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He looked down at the CD Tails gave him, "Oh! Yeah, that's good. I like the singers of these songs."

Sonic grinned, forgetting his strange encounter with the dark being just moments ago.

"We should get Kid's Bop 20." Tails mused.

"Nah... it sounds weird." Sonic replied.

"Hey! I like Kid's Bop!" Tails protested.

"It's my birthday party."

"So?"

"So I get to pick what I want and I don't want Kid's Bop."

"Ugh... please Sonic?"

"Fine!" Sonic groaned and started to walk towards the check-out area. Tails was walking behind him, grinning triumphantly as he held the Kid's Bop CD.

After checking the items out the two friends started to walk back home. Sonic's thoughts wandered off again.

_'If these dreams and weird hedgehogs appearing in mirrors countiue I might go see a docter or something. Usually I just dream of having an unlimited supply of chillidogs. I want that dream back and nothing shall stop me.' _

Sonic chuckled and then disappeared around a corner, wondering what Knuckles might have done while they were gone.

_'I hope he didn't destory the place...'_


	4. Just an Author's note Sorry!

Ugh. I'm sorry for the long wait. I haven't updated since June! I probably tortured you guys, I know how it feels when an author stops writing a very good story for a long period of time. And I probably got you all excited when I put this up. I will continue this story I promise. I won't let it die. You all will just have to wait for just awhile.

~Sonamyfanforever


	5. Chapter 4 Netherlands

_**Welp here ya go everyone! I'm sorry for the delay! I now shall try and get the plot into motion. Hope you enjoy! Comment. :3**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Netherlands**

The forest was still and dark. Filled with eternal mist and sorrow. A shadowy shape stood before a black pool. Its crimson eyes unblinking with a hungry thirst.

"_Show me the one who calls himself Sonic the Hedgehog."_

His voice was cold and icy. The kind of icy that makes your skin and spine crawl. The black pool rippled revealing the carefree hedgehog in his home. Celebrating his birthday with all his friends. The dark being gave a low harsh laugh.

"_Mmm… That's right little hedgehog, enjoy your last birthday. The hour draws ever near!"_

"Master?" A trembling voice made the evil one turn.

"_You dare to approach the sacred pool, Krum?" _It hissed, glaring at the shivering blue fox.

Krum stared wide eyed at the other. "S-sorry my Lord, but how will we return to the living world? We were banished here to the _Netherlands._"

"_Are you doubting my power?" _It whispered softly.

"No! Of course not, my Lord!" The blue fox's scarlet eyes flickered pleadingly.

"_You have a weak soul, Krum, it's a wonder how you even made it to these barbaric lands… but I suppose you are the only servent so far that has survived. Perhaps you are more stronger than I give you credit for." _The voice murmured.

Krum nodded awkwardly. That would probably be the closest thing he'd get to a praise. "But Master, how will we return?" He asked quietly.

"_Hmm. That is a question I cannot answer yet. If the liquid I injected into Sonic has instant affect we may be able to possess him, or better yet, get him to find a way to free us. But we will escape somehow. If you obey me."_ The Master growled.

"Of course, m'lord." The fox gave a short nod.

"_I have a job for you, my little servant." _The voice had a smile in it.

"Yes, sir?" Krum looked up, waiting.

"_Sonic is restless. He knows something has been a bit off these past months. I want you to soothe his soul. I cannot allow him to grow weary of me. I am his friend, not foe. Do you understand?" _

"Yes I do, sir, shall I go now?" He tilted his head.

"_Indeed. See that you do. Remember, this is your second chance, Krum. Don't screw it up like that last time many years ago." _It growled again. "_Now go!"_

Krum gave a nervous nod and vanished into mist.

The shape turned to face the pool again, a cloak wrapped around its figure. Sonic was opening his presents, but then the imagine blurred as the pool regained its empty stillness again. As the water settled it reflected the dark beast which stood open its shore, first showing a pair of sharp blood red eyes. Slowly, a shape of a hedgehog formed, peaking over its shoulders were large dragon-like wings. The demonic hedgehog slowly smirked, revealing a grin full of fangs.

"_We have fallen greatly, haven't we my dear friend?"_ He murmured, his voice dark and whispery.

"_It won't be long now thought. I shall rise from this pit of darkness soon. Very soon." _He gave an evil cackle quickly fading away into the mists that had swallowed Krum.


	6. Chapter 5

**a/n- Okay here's chapter 5! This is the longest chapter I've written yet and I hope you enjoy it. Comment on what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sonic sat back on his couch, a grin pasted don his face as Amy brought a blue cake into the room. Two large number candles were stuck in it. One was a number one and the other was an eight. The small flames flickered as Amy stopped in front of Sonic and she scowled at Knuckles and Silver.

"Knuckles, Silver! Stop eating all the snacks and come sing happy birthday will us!" She shouted. Two muffled grumbles were heard and the two joined the group.

Sonic's grin grew. "Lets hear it!" Tails was the one who started it off and soon the others followed his lead.

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday dear, Sonic!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

Sonic smirked and blew out the candles with a soft whoosh.

"Woo! Cake time!" Vector cheered, but before any greedy hands could grab the cake Amy snatched it away, slapping Charmey's hand.

"You know the rules. Birthday person gets the first bite." She whirled towards Sonic with a wide smile. "Here you go, my Sonic."

Sonic took the slice with a wink, "Thank you, Amy."

Before Sonic could take a bite of his cake there was a large crashing sound. The house trembled for a moment, making the glass objects rattle. Sonic sprung off the couch and blurred to the back door. In the backyard a teenaged fox laid on his stomach, showing no signs of consciousness. Amy gasped at the sight and quickly ran over to the motionless figure.

"Ames! Come back!" Sonic scolded, rushing after her.

Amy kneeled, checking for a pulse. "He's still alive! Sonic, we have to help him." She gave him a pleading look.

Tails crouched down on the other side, looking the fox over. "Those gashes on his back look bad, we'll have to tend to them right away or they'll get infected." He murmured.

Sonic gave a soft sigh and picked up the fox, minding his wounds. "Go and get ready for him." He told the two.

Tails and Amy quickly went inside as Sonic followed.

"Where did he come from?" Rouge wondered, trying to get a better view of the fox as Sonic set him down on the couch. Sonic just shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before, but he must of fallen off a plane of some sort to make all that racket." He replied, glancing at the white bat.

Tails walked into the room with a first aid's kit. The injured fox groaned softly when he felt his wounds being tended to, but after that he showed no sign of waking up.

"I guess this means the party's over." Shadow stated, not the least disappointed.

"Aww!" Charmey moaned.

Sonic chuckled softly, "Don't worry guys, there's always next year. But before you leave feel free to take a free slice of cake or two and a party bag."

Cream's eyes lit up when she heard _party bag. _"Yay!" She skipped into the kitchen, grabbing one of the bags. "Chao!" Cheese waved his arms happily and ate one of her candies.

Silver patted Sonic's shoulder. "See you later, Sonic."

Soon the only ones who remained at Sonic's house were the same as before when it was that same morning. Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Sonic. And their mysterious visitor.

"Will he be alright, Tails?" Amy asked in worry, looking down at the cobalt fox.

"I don't know. He hasn't moved or even twitched. The strange this is this mark on his shoulder," Tails pointed at a black swirl on the fox's right shoulder, "either it's a strange birthmark or somebody burned it on him."

"Like a horse brand?" Knuckles folded his arms.

Tails nodded, his face solemn.

"That's terrible!" Amy's eyes widen. "Who would do such a thing?"

"He's been in plenty of fights. Look at all those old scars," Sonic stated, eyeing the fox, "some don't even look a week old." Knuckles nodded in agreement at the blue hedgehog's words.

Amy frowned, "How would he be able to fall like that? He doesn't have two tails so I doubt he can fly Tails. And if he did crash an airplane we would of seen that."

"Maybe he was sky diving." Knuckles mused thoughtfully.

"The plane thing I agree with Amy. But as for you, Knucklehead, who would be stupid enough to sky dive without the right equipment?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

Knuckles shrugged, "I was just trying to throw out ideas. 'Sides, echindas don't need equipment. We glide."

"Yeah, but you're still stupid so it doesn't really matter." Sonic replied, turning his gaze back to the wounded fox. His ears flicked when he heard his red rival mutter under his breath, "Speak for yourself…" Sonic ignored the insult.

"If he does wake up we shouldn't ask him too many questions at once. We don't want to confuse or scare him." Amy spoke up.

"I agree with Amy." Tails nodded.

"We have every right to question him. He crashed in Sonic's backyard for chaos's sake. And he crashed Sonic's party." Knuckles growled ill-temperedly.

"Cool it, Knuckle-face," Sonic gave him a quick glance, glaring, "he might be able to hear us."

The echinda mumbled something to himself, sitting down on a folding chair.

"Do you guys want some lemonade or koolade?" Amy asked.

"Koolade sounds good." Sonic smiled. That's all the pink hedgehog needed to skip to the kitchen.

'_Remember Sonic, I'll always be with you. Even we're apart.' _A voice in his head whispered. Sonic almost fell. As if the sudden memory was a slap in the face.

'_Where the hell did that come from?' _He struggled to right himself before Knuckles saw anything wrong. He took a breath, now leaning casually against the wall. But his thoughts soared. _'That voice seemed familiar… soft and afraid. Buut where did I hear it? I always seem to lose the memory. As if the rain in the memory washes it away before I firmly can grasp it. So weird.' _Sonic turned his focus to Knuckles. "How many chaos emeralds to we have?"

"Four. Eggman has the other three." Knuckles grumbled.

"Did you get the Master Emerald away from him?"

"Yep. Angel Island's back in the sky. Which means Tails will have to fly me back home with the Tornado." Knuckles leaned back.

"Joy," Tails muttered, wrapping up the last of the wounds, "maybe Sonic will take you for spin instead." He said with hope.

"Ha. Never." Sonic cackled.

Tails rolled his eyes, accepting a glass of red koolade from Amy. "Thanks, Amy."

Sonic and Knuckles took their own glasses. All eyes went to the blue fox when he stirred, hand going to his chest.

"Ugh…" The stranger grimaced, opening his eyes, "What the?"

Knuckles stood. The fox looked at the four, eyes narrowed.

"Who are you guys?"

"You don't know who we are? That's so-" Knuckle's rude comment was broken off when he was elbowed by Sonic.

"My name's Sonic The Hedgehog, this is my team. The hot-head is Knuckles, the fox is Tails, and that's Amy over there." Sonic answered, grinning.

Their guest eyed them curiously, but cautiously. Sonic thought he saw a glimmer of satisfaction in the fox's crimson eyes.

"Ooh. Sonic The Hedgehog? Yes I've heard about you and your team." The stranger replied.

Knuckles frowned, "Where did you come from?" When he wasn't answered he scowled, "You should at least tell us your name! You ruined our party!"

"Knuckles!" Amy scolded, slapping the echinda.

"Ow!" he yelped in protest.

She turned to the fox and smiled an apology. "Sorry about that."

"I suppose the red guy has a point. Perhaps I should give you my name." The azure fox slowly smiled back.

"Oh you don't have to if you don't want to." Amy reassured him.

Sonic hesitated to speak up, knowing he might get whacked by a piko-piko hammer. "It'd be kinda useful to know his name, Ames." She death glared him.

The fox chuckled lowly in amusemnt, but then he said in a calm voice. "Krum. My name is Krum The Fox."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Krum." Amy smiled wider.

Krum's scarlet orbs flickered slightly and his own smile morphed into a smirk. "The pleasure is all _mine."_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Krum's P.O.V.**

_**The night after Sonic's birthday.**_

The first thing that came to my attention when I entered Amy Rose's house was that it was pink. Very pink. _Blinding pink. _My crimson orbs had to blink a few times to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room and I sighed, mentally cursing.

"**Are you alright?" **Amy's voice caused me to break out of my mind rant and I nodded a few times.

"**Yes, I'm fine. I'm just not used to all this pink." **I replied truthfully, with a grimace.

She shrugged. **"You get used to it. Are you hungry? It's almost dinner time. I have left over meatloaf, some frozen pizza, turkey, and some fish. I don't know, what do you feel like?"**

The tone of her voice suddenly caught my attention and my ears perked forward in interest. He looked up and meant her gaze. _Is she blushing? How perfect. _I bit back a grin full of sharp fangs. **"Pizza sounds good. Tell me then, are you Sonic's girlfriend?"**

Amy walked into the kitchen, without answering and I followed her, leaning against the counter. She finally faced me and smiled, **"Yeah, I mean I think. I've always dreamed of being his girlfriend. He always seems to run away from me, even though I'm not as clingy anymore."**

I slowly walk up towards her, my scarlet gaze flickering when I take her in. No, I am not a pervert, but I must say that this Rose is quite beautiful. I lean a bit towards Amy and whisper, **"You deserve better than that, Amy. Don't you think so? Don't you ever wish that someday the guy of your dreams will come to you instead of walking in the other direction?" **

Satisfaction filled me when she shivered, arms folding over her chest. **"But… But Sonic **_**is **_**the guy of my dreams. He just needs to slow down for once."**

"**Then that is a foolish dream," **I growl, eyes narrowing, **"Who in their right mind would bypass the chance to be with a beautiful girl like you?" **At least I didn't forget how to flirt with the mortals in my time in the Netherlands.

Amy's emeralds widened in surprise and she blushed, **"You really think I'm pretty?"**

I grinned down at her, **"Pretty is an understatement. You're as lovely as a rose." **That earned me another blush. _This is working like a charm._

"**Thank you, Krum." **Amy smiled happily at me, her arms unfolding as she leaned against the counter behind her.

"**You're welcome. Now how 'bout that pizza?" **I gave her a playful wink

* * *

**With Sonic**

_**In his living room by himself.**_

The azure hedgehog was sitting comfortable on his living room's couch, flipping through the different channels on his TV. He finally settled for a football game and tossed a few popcorns in his mouth, enjoying their buttery taste. Surprisingly, he had a peaceful sleep last night with no disturbing nightmares. He wasn't too sure about the tonight, though, because of his flashbacks. Usually if he has flashbacks throughout the day that meant he'd probably have a nightmare the following night. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes briefly. _Why aren't they going away? It's not normal to see the same thing over and over again, is it? I mean Tails said he had that happen to him, but the dreams eventually went away. I'm just getting tired of it. _Sonic popped some more popcorn in his mouth after he reopened his eyes, watching a few players on the screen tackle each other and he chuckled in amusement when one of the coaches went of in an angry rant.

_**Ssssonicccc….**_

Sonic jumped when he heard the faint whisper. It sounded like it was right inside his ear and he looked around suspiciously. **"Who's there?" **He demanded. The only response was the reporter saying "touchdown" on the TV. But he knew he heard it. It was the same voice that came from the strange hedgehog in the mirrors at the store. **"I know you're there. You better come out and tell me who you are!" **He shouted, refusing to believe that nobody was there. Still there was no response and Sonic gave an irritated huff as he sank back into the cushions of the couch. _I'm not going crazy am I? No, I'm sure I heard his voice. _He gave a shake of his head, attempting to clear it and focus on the game in front of him. He felt drowsy.

It was still a bit early to turn himself into bed, ten' o'clock to be exact, but he felt tired. _Damn, I used to be able to stay up till three in the morning, why am I so tired lately? You'd think I wouldn't be. Then again those dreams have been keeping me up. Oh well, maybe I sure turn in early tonight. Maybe tomorrow I'll go race Shads or something. _Sonic fluffed up the pillow laying on the couch beside him and laid his head on it, his eyelids drooping as he let himself wander off into dreamland.

_**I'm your nightmare coming true, Sonic The Hedgehog…**_

* * *

**With Amy**

_**In her bedroom, an hour after dinner with Krum. **_

The perky pink hedgehog was fixing up her bed for the night. It was already ten-thirty and she already had straightened up the spare room for her visitor. She didn't feel tired at all, but she knew that she had to get some groceries and other things at the store tomorrow morning. She quickly changed in her nightdress after she fluffed up the two pillows on her queen-sized bed, a knock on the bedroom door made her ear twitch and she skipped over, opening the door. Krum stood there, leaning against the door's frame.

"**Do you mind if I take a shower?" **He wondered, looking down at her curiously.

He jabbed a thumb at the lavender colored nightdress. **"Nice PJs, by the way."** Her cheeks warmed at his compliment, but she nodded.

**"Oh. Yeah of course, go right ahead, you probably feel all dirty after than transporting mistake and falling form the sky and I should stop talking now."** Krum snickered and took her hand, running a thumb over the back of her hand.

**"Can I come along to you outing tomorrow? Perhaps I could take you out to eat."** Amy frowned, but didn't take her hand away from his caress. **"How do you know about me going to the store tomorrow?"** The dark cobalt fox smiled slowly, **"You were talking about it with your friends over at Sonic's house."**

"**Oh." **Was all she came up with, but she smiled back, her frown disappearing. **"Of course you can come, we could find some better clothes for you. The ones you have on now look like they've been through, well, a lot."**

Krum made a sound of amusement and agreement. **"Good idea. I will see you tomorrow then, Amy. Thank you for allowing me to spend the night here. I am quite grateful."** She felt like she was light as a feather when the fox gave her a surprise peck on the forehead and with that he disappeared into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. She copied him with her own bedroom door and smiled again to herself in the mirror. But she still felt a bit uncomfortable. _I barely know that guy… He's very charming and honest, but I've been after Sonic forever; and Krum for hardly two days. But I will give him a chance. That won't hurt, right?_ Amy pulled back the covers on her bed and laid down on it, tucking herself in as she stared at the ceiling above her for a long minute or two before she slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Krum's shower running.

* * *

_**a/n- Yeah, I know this took me forever to submit. I'm sorry guys. xP Give me feedback on this chapter, okay? I want to know if you like this way of writing the story. You know, with the different P.O.V.s and stuff. No or yes? Or do you like it being just focused on one person? I hoped you enjoyed the chappie! ;D**_

_**Oh and by the way, I'd like to thank the ones who have followed, faved, and reviewed this story. Thank you! I never really thought that this story would be a hit, and it still is not totally popular yet. No worries though, I'm having fun with the characters in here and I hope that you all will continue reading. :3**_

**The Master: **How touching... and full of diguested mush.

**Me: **Shut up. -.-

**Amy: **I thought it was a nice little speech...

**The Master: **Of course a girl like you would say that.

**Amy: **And that's suppose to mean? *Slowly takes out hammer*

**Me: **OKAY! Well I'll see you all later then. Review. Fave. And all that fun stuff. Bye! x3


	8. Chapter 7

**-Guess what, I finally updated! I'm sorry guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_With Sonic_

_~Running from Shadow~_

A sonic boom cracked through the morning silence. A blue blur was rushing towards the city of Mobotropolis, causing a few early risers to jump out of its path.

"**Sorry!" **Sonic called out to them over his shoulder. He would of stopped to help the other Mobians, but he had an angry black hedgehog on his trail. This morning Shadow had refused to race with him, so the speedster had decided to take Shadow's red emerald to encourage him. Which was working better than he thought it would of.

"**Sonic!" **Shadow's voice growled from behind him, however Sonic just cackled in delight and zipped through the buildings in a zigzag motion. It was quite enjoyable teasing the other. Especially now since Shadow couldn't cheat and use chaos control. Sonic whipped around and started running backwards, his arms folded as he watched Shadow. The other hedgehog was catching up now, despite Sonic's early start.

"**I think those fifty years are catching up with you, pal. You're slow!" **Sonic laughed, feeling like his old self again. Shadow just growled and his response was a sudden speed boost.

"**Whoa!" **Sonic leaped over the ebony, chuckling as he landed on a tall light post. Shadow whirled around, crimson orbs burning.

"**Give me back my emerald, Sonic!"**

Sonic grinned down at him, **"So you can use chaos control on me? I don't think so!"**

Shadow just smirked, **"Then I'll simply have to get you down the hard way."**

Sonic blinked, **"Huh?"**

"**Chaos Spear!" **Shadow shouted, sending a row of yellow chaos spears at the azure hero.

"**Hey!" **Sonic jumped out of the way with a second to spare and landed on the side walk with another playful grin.

"**Why must you be so annoying?" **Shadow muttered under his breath, loud enough for Sonic to overhear him.

Sonic tossed the red emerald up and down with a taunting glint in his green emeralds, **"If you would of agreed to a race, Shads, this wouldn't of happened."**

Shadow scowled at him, arms folded, **"I will get it back one way or another, so it is in your best interest to give it to me now before I am tempted to take it by force."**

Sonic stopped tossing the emerald, a teasing smile across his peach muzzle, **"If you're fast enough, that is." **He added smugly.

Shadow's fist clenched and he was about to punch Sonic in the face when he saw that the blue hedgehog was distracted by the store's window to their left.

_**~Sonic's P.O.V.~**_

It was fun playing keep away with Shadow. But it didn't last. I was standing beside a store's window, which displayed different items for sale and Shads was about to attack me after my last taunt I gave him, but a movement caught my eye. I glanced towards the display window, guessing it was a store clerk or whatever, but I was wrong. It was just my reflection at first, so I was about to turn my focus back to Shads, however the reflection suddenly gained crimson orbs. _Aw no, not here. _Was all I could say in my mind. I thought maybe if I looked away like last time with the mirror it'd go away, but this time my gaze refused to break away. The same evil looking black hedgehog was there. Smiling at me pleasantly as if we were long lost friends. Our connection was abruptly broke when Shadow gave me a shove. **"Sonic!"**

_**~Normal P.O.V.~**_

Sonic shook his head several times, clearing it as much as he could. He turned away from the display window quickly and glanced towards Shadow who had the red emerald in hand. **"Heh. Guess I spaced out there for a minute." **He chuckled nervously.

Shadow put the emerald away and frowned at him, **"More like a trance. Are you alright, faker? I haven't seen you let your guard down like that before."**

Sonic folded his arms and huffed, **"'Course I am!"**

Shadow harrumphed, **"If you say so. Now if you'd excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Chaos Control, now." **There was a yellow flash and he disappeared into thin air.

Sonic started walking down the sidewalk, but not without turning to look at the display window again. It was just his normal reflection now, but still a chill went down his spine and through his quills. **"Who are you?" **He murmured lowly, out loud, his breath clouding the glass. He received no response of course. Sonic continued walking. _He seems to appear around reflective things. And he doesn't come when I want him too. _Sonic mused thoughtfully, almost running into a certain pink hedgehog.

**~With Amy~**

_**Ten minutes before running into Sonic...**_

Amy had woken up this morning with high spirits. The first store she had decided to go to was a local clothes' store. Groceries were for last so nothing could spoil.

"**Do you wish to go out to eat after this, Amy?" **Krum was holding one of her shopping bags as they went through the line to pay for her stuff.

"**Yes, why don't we? I'm starving!" **She smiled, grabbing the last of their stuff before they headed out the door. Right into her blue hero.

"**Oof!" **Sonic and Amy grunted at the same time.

"**Sonic!" **Amy gasped, eyes lighting up. Sonic quickly snatched a pink blouse before it hit the ground, handing it to her.

"**Hey there, Ames. Shopping?" **He smirked, but it faded slight at the sight of Krum behind her.

"**Yep!" **She grinned happily, **"Krum and I are going to Emerald Coast Cafe now."**

Surprise flickered across Sonic's face, **"You are?"**

Krum, who had been silent most of the conversation, replied, **"Yes. Yesterday she agreed for me to attend her little outing. So I offered to take her out to eat in return." **The fox smiled. Sonic glanced between the two and finally gave slow nod.

"**Well, okay, hope ya have fun 'n all then." **He directed his words to Amy, who was still beaming with excitement.

"**Thanks, Sonic! See you around." **She waved and turned, Krum following behind her. She missed the silent stare down between the two males as they went their separate ways.

_**~Krum's P.O.V.~**_

Before I followed after the pink one I looked over my shoulder at Sonic. His eyes meant with mine and I almost smiled when I saw his quills slowly bristle. It was obvious that he was jealous. But I simply nodded at him and followed after Amy towards the cafe. It wasn't very crowded yet. Lunch hour wasn't until two more hours and the waitress gave us a booth for two. After ordering our drinks I found myself deep in thought. The changes within Sonic were already taking place. Slowly, but surely. My misson was to him to trust the Master... and I already have a plan to accomplish that.

"**May I take your order, sir?" **

The waitress's voice brought me back to the real world again.

"**Umm.." **I scanned the menu and picked the first thing that jumped out at me. **"I'll have one of your grilled chicken sandwiches with a side of fries."**

The waitress wrote that down and turned towards Amy, **"And you, miss?"**

"**A chicken strip basket, please. With barbeque sauce." **Amy smiled at her.

_She does have a lovely smile..._

_**~Knuckles' P.O.V.~**_

I am the guardian of the Master Emerald and other emeralds. I spend most of my days up on a floating island called Angel Island, but today I was down on the land below helping Tails out with a project. His plane needed upgrades and repairments and we were going to test how much emerald power we could use without frying the main engine. My arms folded as I watched the orange fox work under his plane and I looked up as a speed boom crackled. _Sigh. Here comes trouble..._

"**Hey there, Knucklehead." **Sonic's annoying voice greeted as the azure hedgehog walked into the work shop.

"**Hey Tails, what are you up to?" **Sonic wondered.

Tails slid out from under the plane, splotches of oil here and there on his body.

"**We're upgrading the Tornado's speed."**

"**Cool." **Sonic approved, leaning against the side of the garage door. **"Say, what do you two think of that Krum guy?"**

I turned my attention back to Sonic when he asked that, **"I don't like him." **I grumbled. That guy was off. I don't know what it was, but I didn't like him from the start. However, since Amy—persuaded—us I just had left it alone till now. I was surprised when Sonic started nodding in agreement with me. Usually we never agreed on things.

"**I saw 'em out with Amy today. They were heading for Emerald Coast Cafe. I'm not saying I'm jealous or anything, but it's weird that he got attention so fast." **Sonic huffed, his arms folding up.

I snorted, **"I bet she's just doing that to make you jealous, like she did when she had "Dexter". She can't get over you that fast."**

Sonic glared at me, **"Well I'm not jealous and it's true! Amy is acting all mush-mush around him."**

Tails laughed under his breath, muttering, "**Definitely jealous."**

That made me chuckle and Sonic put his hands on his hips, turning his glare to the twin-tailed fox, **"I heard that and I am not! Yeesh. Fine, I'll prove it that I don't care about Amy's "boyfriend", I won't even bring it up again." **The cobalt hedgehog smirked at us and then rushed out of the work shop, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Tails wiped off his hands with a cloth, eyes amused. **"Do you think he'll be able to keep that promise?"**

I smirked, **"Of course not. I'll bet five hundred rings he's going to sock Krum in the face this coming week."**

"**You're on."**

* * *

**-Review and comment! Thanks for reading. :3**


End file.
